


He's Gone

by Ohsweettommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Coming Out, M/M, Suicide, larry stylinson - Freeform, major death, one direction - Freeform, soml, sort of, story of my life, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsweettommo/pseuds/Ohsweettommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry commits suicide right before Larry was supposed to come out. Louis cant handle it but does one more interview to tell the world about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this during study hall one day at school. Enjoy! :)

****Louis' POV****

\----February 21, 2014----

He's dead.

Harry is dead.

My baby committed suicide.

Do you know what that's like? To have the one you loved more than yourself die?

I found him too. I found him dead with cuts on his arms and legs and everywhere else. Covered in his own blood.

I found his note.

Dear Louis,

I love. Always have, always will. I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it anymore. It got to me. Find someone you can love. Get married and have children. Tell the boys I love them. 

Don't forget me. 

I'll love you forever and always,

Harry

But why couldn't he do it? What couldn't he do? Just, why?

The note answered none of my questions.

The boys are heartbroken and so are the fans. Management want us to do interviews and tell people.

But I can't.

I can't go on with fake smiles and pretend I don't want to follow him. I knew Harry self harmed but I thought he had stopped. I knew he hurt and was depressed.

And we were so close. Management had decided to let us come out of our anniversary, February 22. He died February 15. I had already staged my breakup with Eleanor. I never did like her much. I mean yeah we were tolerable but even after all these years I still didn't like her. She's mean to my fans and sometimes she'd abuse me mentally and physically if she thought I was doing a bad job. And since head of management is her dad I couldn't even do anything about it.

Harry didn't know that part. I kept it from him. I didn't need him feeling worse about things.

Obviously I did a bad job. Obviously I messed it all up. Because Harry is dead, Eleanor wants her job back, and they still want me at an interview.

To be honest I feel bad but I have no idea how the other boys are doing. I haven't got to talk to them since I shut myself in my room. I haven't eaten since he died. I just can't. I don't care.

Thing is, it's now February 21. A day before. Maybe I'll go to an interview tomorrow. Announce it all. And then follow my love.

Why not? It doesn't matter anyway the band can't continue without Harry.

Yeah. I like that plan. I like it a lot.

\----next day, February 22----

The boys have come to try and get me out and up.

I go along. I get up, shower, won't eat though. I don't want food. I'm not hungry.

We go to the interview and just wait to start. No one has really talked. Don't feel like it. All lost in thought.

We walk onto the stage and sit on the couch. Fitting easily since there were 4 and not 5 of us. I wanted to break at the thought.

"Hi guys!" The interviewer greeted. We guys just looked at him. He was way to peppy and happy for us.

I heard him mutter "okay then..."

I didn't even know his name. Who cares?

"So how are you all coping and dealing with Mr. Styles' death?" the interviewer asked fake concerned.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Pretty badly. Be glad I'm here and not crying in my room like I have been. There is one and only one reason I came today."

"And what is that reason?" he asked wanting to know since he needed a story.

"I need to tell the world about Harry and I." He gave me a look saying 'go on'. "We were dating. Eleanor was a beard yes, and a bad one at that. She hit me, yelled at me, kicked me, basically just abused me. But that's not the point. It was the media and management that made Harry seem like a womanizer, manslut, manwhore. This would have been Harry and i's third anniversary today actually. We were going to get to come out today if Harry had been alive. But he's not so I'm alone in telling you. I loved him. I really did." I ended with tears in my eyes. I couldn't do it and I just ran off the stage to somewhere I could be alone and cry.

****3rd Person****

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go after him though" Niall said before following Louis.

"So Zayn, how are you and Perrie?" The interviewer asked with a smile.

"How can you ask that after what just happened?!" Zayn asked in return angrily. Zayn and Liam walked off after that as well. They went to find Niall and Louis.

All they got was a frantic Niall looking terrified and clutching a note.

Liam and Zayn took the note and read it.

Dear Liam, Niall, and Zayn,

I love you boys so much. I'm so sorry. I just know I can't do it without Harry. There was no way the band would have continued anyway. I really am sorry. I still don't know why Harry did it, especially when we were so close to being free, but now we will both be free from everything. Stay safe and strong. We both love you. 

Louis

No hint on where Louis went. All they knew was what he did.

****Louis POV****

I left a note for the boys. Now I'm heading to a building. I was going to jump. No one could save me this way. I didn't tell anyone where I was going.

I arrived at the perfect building. I took an elevator to the top floor and climbed out a window to the roof. That's where I am now. The edge of a building.

I looked down and Story of My Life cane to mind.

"And I'll be gone gone tonight, the ground beneath my feet is open wide, the way that I've been holding on too tight, with nothing in between" i sang quietly to myself.

And I jumped.

Harry's hair, Harry's eyes, Harry's nose, Harry's smile. 

And i'll be gone gone tonight, the fire beneath my feet is open wide, the way that i've been holding on too tight.

Harry's ears, Harry in beanies, Harry in sweaters, Harry's voice, Harry's laugh, Harry's kiss. 

And i'll be gone gone tonight, the ground beneath my feet is


End file.
